La blanche colombe
by Les-Jily-de-Cilou
Summary: Encore des années après sa mort, on dit de Lily qu'elle était d'une pureté et d'un amour pour chacun d'un rareté exceptionnelle. Elle a pourtant provoqué la haine, quelques rancœurs et le désespoir de certaines personnes qu'elle a côtoyées et pris soin d'ignorer ; mais il n'est pas certain qu'elle en soit sincèrement blâmable.


**LA BLANCHE COLOMBE**

_« Je comprends pas, frangine_

_Ce que tu peux trouver_

_A mes hauts délavés_

_A mes anciens jeans_

_Je comprends pas, frangine_

_Comment tu peux aimer_

_Ce que je te cuisine_

_Ce que je peux chanter_

_Je comprends pas, frangine_

_Ce qui peut motiver_

_Tes sourires de gamine_

_Quand je suis énervée_

_Je comprends pas, frangine_

_Mais j'aime tes câlins_

_Quand, tout sourire, tu viens_

_Alors que je chagrine_

_Je comprends pas, frangine_

_Toute ma délicatesse_

_Alors qu'à l'origine_

_J'voulais pas que tu naisses_

_Je comprends rien, frangine_

_Mais toi, comprends-moi quand_

_Je te dis, tendrement_

_Que t'es mon héroïne »_

Les soubresauts de ses épaules étaient dévastateurs. L'adolescente était allongée, le poste de radio à plusieurs mètres d'elle et les sanglots quittant son cœur avec une cruauté qui la faisait souffrir.

Elle sentait sa poitrine écrasée, compressée. Son visage était si tordu qu'elle le sentait à peine. Et ses yeux, ses grands yeux ne voyaient plus rien, rien que de l'eau salée et des couleurs brouillonnes, elle ne sentait plus rien que son crâne transpercé, que son cœur déchiré, que ses paupières brûlées. Elle aurait pu éteindre le poste en entendant les premiers vers, en comprenant de quoi parlerait la chanson. Elle aurait dû prendre la peine de quitter son lit et de changer de chaîne. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. La paresse s'était imposée et peu longtemps après, déjà, c'était trop tard. Les paroles l'avaient agrippée. Elle avait su qu'elle pleurerait, elle l'avait pressenti et elle avait quand même écouté jusqu'au bout, parce que ça réveillait ce qui était incapable de partir, parce que ça ravivait ce qu'elle tentait de faire mourir. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de ressentir ce mal, ce soir. Pour exister. Pour vivre.

Elle aurait pu l'écrire, cette chanson. Elle aurait pu la faire si elle avait été plus jeune, s'il y avait eu plus de talent poétique dans son cœur, dans ses doigts. Si la foi qu'avait mis la chanteuse dans sa sœur ne l'avait pas quittée quelques années plus tôt, si cette foi ne diminuait pas un peu plus à chaque seconde qu'elle-même passait avec la sienne.

Que sa sœur fût magique n'avait pas été un problème, au départ. Elle était dérangée parce que les parents avaient dit d'être sages, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lily soit grondée, et parce que le garçon qu'elles avaient rencontré était désagréable. Le fait qu'il n'ait vu que Lily était évident, ils ne voyaient tous que Lily, elle-même ne voyait que Lily. Elle savait depuis des années que si quelqu'un les attaquait, que si Lily risquait la mort, elle la recevrait à sa place. Parce qu'elle la trouvait belle, et douce, et pure, et plus méritante qu'elle d'avoir une vie heureuse, et longue, et adorée ; alors la jalousie, non ; jusqu'ici Pétunia ne la ressentait pas.

Ce qui l'avait dérangée, chez ce garçon, c'était sa manière de parler. Les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui et sa famille lui avaient porté préjudice dès le départ, Pétunia était prête à l'admettre ; mais qu'il traite Lily de sorcière, que finalement ce soit gentil, qu'il la nomme – quoi ! Moldue ! – avec cette méchanceté, avec cette perfidie dans la voix, tous ces éléments avaient contribué à rendre le fils Rogue indigne de sa sœur. Pourtant Lily l'avait suivi ; elle l'avait fréquenté, elle l'avait écouté. Elle lui avait expliqué « tu sais, Tunie, ce n'est pas grave si je suis une sorcière et pas toi. On reste des sœurs, non ? » et pourtant chaque jour elle s'était éloignée d'elle. Il la lui avait prise et avait mal traité Tunie, sans la connaître.

Et Lily l'avait cru. Elles étaient différentes. L'une sorcière, pas l'autre. Ainsi la plus petite avait-elle cessé de se cacher derrière les jupes de sa sœur. Ainsi avait-elle commencé à lui parler comme une égale à son égale, peut-être même une supérieure à son inférieure. Lily ne s'était pas rendue compte de cela, elle était aveuglée par ce que disait Rogue, et Tunie était trop fière, trop grande pour expliquer ce qui lui faisait mal ; mais c'était ce qu'il s'était passé.

Jamais, _jamais_ Pétunia n'aurait laissé quelqu'un parler à Lily comme Rogue l'avait fait avec elle. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un rabaisser sa petite sœur, sa protégée, son modèle, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé l'insulter, lui rappeler leurs différences, rappeler ses lacunes, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès de ne pas avoir. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé lancer, ou _faire tomber_ une branche sur elle. Personne n'aurait jamais touché Lily. Personne n'aurait pu lui faire mal à partir du moment où Tunie était là, où Tunie était devant elle, prête à tout encaisser à sa place. Elle n'aurait pas lu ses lettres personnelles, elle ne se serait pas servie de ce qu'elle avait dit, à cœur ouvert, à cœur à vif, pour gagner une dispute comme elles en avaient tant. Elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir cette perfidie.

Lily non plus n'aurait pas dû. Si Rogue n'avait pas été là, si sa sorcellerie ne les avait pas séparées, si Lily n'avait pas eu la faiblesse de croire à tout ce qu'il lui racontait, elle ne se serait pas laissée faire ça. Mais elle avait choisi ; il l'avait persuadée qu'il existait deux camps, celui des sorciers, celui des « Moldus », alors qu'ils étaient tous humains et qu'elle avait promis que ça ne changerait rien. Elle avait grandi, la Lily, entre dix et onze ans. Elle s'était transformée et n'était plus qu'un monstre.

* * *

Autant de bruit pouvait-il y avoir dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Sirius Black se sentait incroyablement seul. Il devait faire ses devoirs et avait besoin de bruit pour se concentrer, mais l'absence de James le rendait impuissant.

La situation dans laquelle cette Evans avait placé leur amitié était insupportable. Parce que tout était parti d'elle, dans cette première mésentente entre les deux amis – première depuis cinq ans, autant dire toute une vie. Sirius avait été outré par son comportement, ses paroles, _« __Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! » _; du moins avait-il été outré après-coup, lorsqu'il avait compris que ces mots avaient sincèrement blessé James, qu'il n'avait pas pris à la légère son _« Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant. ». _Sirius avait même trouvé sa répartie amusante, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci rende James morose pendant cinq, dix, quinze, quarante-huit heures.

_« Allez, Cornedrue ! Arrête un peu de faire cette tête, Evans ne mérite pas ton mouron. Elle te trouve prétentieux mais je n'ai jamais vu de fille plus fière qu'elle, je ne suis même pas sûr que son calmar géant voudrait bien d'elle, d'ailleurs. Elle est détestable, cette fille, ne l'écoute pas. »._ Bizarrement, ces paroles n'avaient pas eu l'effet qu'il escomptait. James l'avait défendue, avait pris son parti à elle, Sirius n'avait pas apprécié, ils s'étaient disputés – oh, pas bien fort, mais cette scène n'était jamais arrivée auparavant – et ils étaient partis faire leurs devoirs chacun de son côté, Sirius dans la salle commune, James dans la bibliothèque. Remus et Peter devaient être dehors.

Alors Sirius était déconcentré, prenait son devoir de métamorphose comme un ennemi personnel, pensait à James, à son entêtement stupide, au fait que quand même, il l'aimait bien, c'était son frère ; et que s'il voulait qu'ils se réconcilient, il faudrait qu'il s'excuse. Mais s'excuser de quoi ? D'avoir donné son avis, dit qu'Evans était la plus fière des sorcières d'Angleterre ? C'était vrai ! Elle était suffisamment prétentieuse pour se croire digne de critiquer James, digne de s'opposer à lui ; suffisamment entêtée pour fréquenter Servilus Rogue, bien qu'il cache de moins en moins son attrait pour la magie noire ; suffisamment cruelle pour se montrer blessante. Elle était bien la seule personne qui lui ait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait ne pas apprécier tous les Gryffondor, lui qui les admirait, lui qui était très fier d'être dans leur maison.

Sirius effaça sa réponse d'un geste rageur, chiffonna son parchemin entièrement constitué d'erreurs. Il rangea ses affaires, n'adressa de regard à personne avant d'ouvrir l'entrée des Gryffondor et de sortir. Il s'inclinerait, cette fois. Il était convaincu que ses excuses lui arracheraient la langue, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas sincères ; mais James était James. Il méritait qu'il cède.

* * *

_Enceinte._

Le mot était sorti d'entre les lèvres de Bellatrix. Elle en avait parlé avec dégoût, avec moquerie, parce que Lily et Potter étaient de ces Aurors qu'elle haïssait le plus, et qu'elle entretenait pour eux une haine si importante qu'elle ne concevait pas qu'ils vivent encore longtemps. Elle avait ri de toute sa folie, ri de sa cruauté, ri qu'ils espèrent, qu'ils tentent de bâtir une vie de famille alors qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps d'éduquer leur enfant, parce que les Mangemorts les anéantiraient avant, tous les trois, parce que la lignée de ces Potter traîtres à leur sang allait s'éteindre, qu'elle s'éteigne avec James ou l'enfant qu'il ferait.

Severus avait attendu de rentrer pour défaillir. Peu convaincu par l'idée que ses jambes puissent le tenir encore longtemps, il s'était assis sur la première chaise qu'il avait trouvée et s'était mis à fixer le sol, ébranlé, trahi, confus. Enceinte. Lily était _enceinte_ de Potter. Déjà, le jour où il avait appris qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple avait été reçu comme un sort trop fatal pour son cœur encore à vif ; chaque jour à Poudlard s'était, depuis, fait douloureux, parfois insupportable, parce qu'il n'attendait qu'une dispute entre eux deux et qu'il n'y en avait _jamais. _Jamais d'assez forte pour que Lily range Potter aux oubliettes, comme elle l'avait fait de lui-même. C'étaient plutôt des chamailleries, et beaucoup de complicité, trop de complicité. Autant Severus avait-il souhaité fermer les yeux, autant avait-il voulu croire qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment Potter et qu'elle lui reviendrait un jour, il la connaissait trop pour être convaincu.

Il l'avait détaillée avant même leur rencontre. Il avait appris ses mimiques, la moue qu'elle esquissait quand elle était en tort ou prise sur le fait, le port droit de sa tête quand la fierté que lui avait transmise sa sœur revenait dans son cœur – Merlin, qu'il haïssait sa sœur pour cette suffisance, il avait cru voir Pétunia à chaque fois que Lily avait refusé ses excuses –, son bonheur, ses yeux qui billaient, son sourire rayonnant, sa tendresse. Et chaque jour, à Poudlard, il avait constaté ce qu'il ne voulait voir. Il avait vu dans son regard l'amour qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle lui offre, il avait vu dans son sourire que, non seulement son _« Sang-de-bourbe »_ lui avait retiré toute possibilité d'en être encore l'auteur, mais aussi que ce droit revenait à celui qu'il haïssait, celui qu'elle jurait mépriser.

Mais qu'elle soit enceinte était le dernier sort. L'_Avada Kedavra_ après les _Doloris. _Lily lui avait échappé et Lily ne reviendrait plus, plus jamais. Elle aimait suffisamment Potter pour porter son enfant ; Potter le haïssait, le méprisait, et ne devait rater aucune occasion de le critiquer auprès d'elle ; et sûrement qu'elle acquiesçait, comme elle avait souvent acquiescé lorsque lui-même avait blâmé Potter. Lily était naïve et Severus aimait cette naïveté, il aimait tout d'elle à vrai dire, sauf peut-être sa sœur. Mais cette naïveté lui portait préjudice.

Parce qu'elle buvait à présent les paroles de Potter comme elle avait bu toutes les siennes. Parce qu'elle l'écoutait et qu'elle le croyait sûrement, parce qu'elle était comme ça, Lily, elle croyait les gens. Elle avait cru sa sœur, et Severus ensuite, et maintenant Potter. Alors elle ne reviendrait pas.

« Raconte-moi tout, Potter. »

James avait un sourire, et l'éclat d'un rire dans le coin de ses yeux, à chaque fois qu'il appelait sa femme par son nom de famille. C'était toujours une provocation, comme à l'époque durant laquelle ils se nommaient « Evans » et « Potter » soit pour se disputer, soit pour se moquer l'un de l'autre ; mais depuis que « Potter » était son nom d'épouse, il y avait toujours dans ces taquineries comme un fond de tendresse.

« Te raconter quoi ?

Assise dans le canapé, la femme faisait semblant de lire. Il savait qu'elle était perturbée, parce qu'elle lisait plus lentement que d'habitude, parce qu'un trait inquiet s'installait parfois sur son front et parce que dans ses phrases et même sa posture, il croyait percevoir un soupçon de malaise.

— Ce qui ne va pas. »

Elle leva vers lui ses immenses yeux verts qui lui avaient toujours semblé insondables. Il avait, malgré tout, appris à reconnaître les situations qui se prêtaient à quelques-uns de ses types de regard ; il savait reconnaître quand elle était pleine de tendresse, quand des pensées libidineuses trottinaient dans sa tête, quand elle était peinée, quand elle était curieuse. Mais son regard du jour ne convenait pas aux images qu'il avait apprises par cœur.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en baissant de nouveau la tête pour reprendre sa prétendue lecture. C'est stupide.

— Tu es mariée à James Potter, tu ne devrais pas être gênée d'être stupide de temps en temps. »

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire sans relever les yeux vers lui, tandis que lui-même s'avançait vers elle. Il finit par gagner le canapé et s'asseoir en tailleur, attentif au moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il l'observe quand elle lisait, parce que ses yeux avaient tendance à la déconcentrer ; mais elle avait déjà du mal à comprendre les phrases affichées sous ses yeux. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir davantage qu'elle ne faisait semblant de ne pas vouloir lui parler.

« Je discutais avec Dumbledore ce matin, lâcha-t-elle finalement sans reposer son livre. Il était en train de me parler, et je l'écoutais, mais Sirius est arrivé et j'ai eu… J'ai décroché de ce que disait Dumbledore, tu vois ? elle quitta l'ouvrage pour plonger de nouveau son regard dans le sien. J'étais intéressée par ce qu'il me disait, mais je suis tellement habituée à saluer Sirius dès que je le vois que j'ai eu le même réflexe ce matin, je me suis reprise avant d'aller le voir mais je crois que Dumbledore a vu que je ne l'écoutais plus. J'ai même dû le faire répéter. J'ai honte.

A ces mots, ses prunelles se baissèrent jusqu'au tee-shirt de James. Lui-même sentit un léger sourire gagner ses lèvres, peut-être un peu moqueur et surtout attendri par ses préoccupations. Il lui arrivait même, quelquefois, de plaindre ses méninges ; Lily les torturait plus souvent qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

— Quoi, c'est tout ?

Elle se rabroua, rentra légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules.

— Je t'avais dit que c'était stupide.

— Non, mais Lily,

il prit l'une de ses mains et l'enveloppa des siennes, cherchant ses yeux qu'elle s'obstinait à garder baissés,

— Dumbledore t'adore. Tout le monde t'adore, même ceux que tu n'aimes pas. Ils parlent tous de toi avec une foi incroyable, on pourrait presque croire que tout le monde est amoureux de toi tellement tout le monde te vénère. On connaît tous tes qualités, chacun a eu l'occasion de les voir au moins une fois dans sa vie et chacun t'aime pour ça.

— Mais je ne suis pas vraiment cette personne qu'ils admirent.

Elle avait voulu relever les yeux mais n'avait pas osé rencontrer son visage, et les avait plutôt laissés traîner sur son épaule.

— Je crois que si, Lily.

Il retrouva, d'un coup, les émeraudes qui le bouleversaient. Il lui fallut déglutir avant de se reprendre :

— Tu n'as pas constamment toutes les qualités qu'ils t'attribuent, et parfois quelqu'un dira quelque chose de toi et quelqu'un d'autre dira complètement l'inverse, et ils verront tous les deux ce qu'ils disent comme une qualité. Certains disent que tu es douce et conciliante, d'autres, que tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds – soit dit en passant, on sait tous les deux ce qu'il en est.

Elle eut un sourire amusé, peut-être un peu navré aussi.

— Mais tu es tout ça à la fois, poursuivit-il. En fonction des situations, tu peux avoir chacune des qualités qu'ils disent, aussi contradictoires soient-elles.

— J'ai des défauts aussi.

— Bien sûr, et je les aime.

Elle ne séparait plus son regard du sien. James sentit dans cet échange cette force qui était sûrement ce qu'il choyait le plus au sein de leur couple, cette solidité dans leur amour, dans leur soutien mutuel, dans leur attention l'un pour l'autre.

— Tu pourrais les aimer aussi, être moins intransigeante avec toi-même. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes failles, tu as le droit d'être ronchon le matin, d'être têtue, d'être agaçante, d'être fière, d'être orgueilleuse même, de prendre des douches trop longues, de vouloir être seule, de ne pas réussir quelque chose, de ne pas écouter Dumbledore jusqu'au bout – je crois même que la seule fois où je l'ai vraiment fait, moi, c'était le tout dernier jour de Poudlard. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être parfaite. Tu passes ton temps à t'améliorer pour te sentir digne de l'amour que les gens te portent et, quels que soient tes défauts, cette volonté de devenir chaque jour la meilleure version de toi-même fait de toi l'une des meilleures personnes du monde. A chaque fois que je te vois, je me dis que Harry est le fœtus le plus chanceux d'entre tous. »

Le sourire qui naquit sur sa bouche illumina ses yeux et ceux de James à la fois. Ils laissèrent quelques temps le silence revenir, lui parce qu'il attendait qu'elle trouve quoi répondre, elle parce qu'elle ne cherchait même plus de réponse à opposer à ses arguments. L'estime qu'il avait d'elle, l'amour qu'il lui vouait faisaient partie des éléments les plus chers à sa vie, à son bonheur, à son équilibre. Il était sa force, sa protection, son bouclier, sa corde d'alpiniste, son filet d'acrobate, le seau de tous les puits dans lesquels elle pouvait tomber.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Au chaud contre son cœur, protégée et tenue par son corps amoureux. Le nez plongé dans ses cheveux, James posa un baiser sur son crâne avant de terminer :

« Tu sais quoi, même avec Harry, je suis sûr que j'aurai des rapports conflictuels de temps en temps, plus qu'il n'en aura avec toi. Il a une mère parfaite et un père bourré de défauts, j'imagine qu'il lui arrivera d'en vouloir à son pauvre père de ne pas être un peu plus comme sa mère. »


End file.
